<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A kink for Insectoids by pychrapus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451470">A kink for Insectoids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pychrapus/pseuds/pychrapus'>pychrapus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Breeding, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Giant insect person, Humiliation, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Xeno, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pychrapus/pseuds/pychrapus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the weeks after the incident, Vic's body slowly recovers. However, he just can't forget what happened. While everyone else seems to have moved on Vic has not. He can not. It feels impossible. Something underneath his skin that is itching for more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character(s)/Other(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A kink for Insectoids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up at Jake's place the next morning is the most awkward and painful thing Vic has ever experienced. Everything hurts. His clothes are lying on the dresser, washed, dried and neatly folded, which he never bothers to himself. On top of the pile are his keys, wallet and phone. He drags himself out of Jake's bed and dresses, putting his belongings back in his pockets. He sort of shuffles to the kitchen, where Jake is. Jake thankfully pretends like nothing has happened the night before and makes him breakfast like this is any other time  that Vic has crashed on the couch. Yet Vic can't get himself to look anywhere near Jake's face.</p><p>The two of them eat in relative silence, while the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Vic takes his phone out of his pocket and takes a look. There are so many messages.</p><p>"Don't look in the group chat." Jake warns. "It's probably best to ignore it for a while."</p><p>After scarfing down his food Vic decides it's time to go home. He barely manages to grits out a "Thank you for everything." It doesn't feel nearly enough for the crap Jake has had to put up with yesterday.</p><p>In the comfort of his own home, Vic can't help himself, he needs to survey the damage, despite Jake's warnings. Filled with dread, he opens the group chat. What he sees, makes him stare at the screen in mortification. </p><p>Apparently, either Derek has made a photo of him yesterday. It looks like the picture was taken in the door opening of the bathroom and it clearly features Vic. Everything is on display in that image. He is lying in the bathtub and is in the process of pushing out an egg, with a bunch of them already in the tub. He looks like a mess: his face is red and blotchy, and he is covered in tears, drool and sweat. Worst of all, his cock is obviously erect in the photo. The rest of the chat is filled with jokes at Vic's expense. Mostly more egg jokes, but also things along the lines of "he looks like he is enjoying himself". Promptly, he leaves the chat and blocks all his "friends".</p><p>Soon shame and mortification makes place for righteous fury. Fuck all of those assholes! This whole fucking shitshow is all their fault in the first place! Vic wants to punch something or go running or something -anything, but that's not possible in the state he is in. He can barely stay on his feet.</p><p>Instead, Vic decides to take a scalding hot shower. He stands under the spray until he's out of hot water, while only very briefly rinsing the parts of him that are especially tender. Then he dries off and checks the damage. Even though the eggs are gone, his stomach is not flat like it used to be, the skin is loose and wrinkled and covered in angry red stretch marks. It's never going to be the same and he'll never be able to go shirtless anymore. His asshole feels totally wrecked. With morbid fascination he places one of the smaller mirrors he owns on the floor, kneels over it and stares. His entrance is red and irritated, but there doesn't seem to be any blood. When he puts the fingers of both hands on either side and pulls lightly, his asshole gapes open without any effort and he sees a part of himself he never really thought he would see.</p><p>Vic puts on a sweatsuit in lieu of getting dressed properly. He spends the rest of the weekend hanging on the couch watching terrible shows and doing the absolute minimum.</p><p>-</p><p>In the weeks after that Vic's body slowly recovers. The swelling and saggines of his stomach decreases, but the skin still doesn't lie flat and is littered with marks. His ass has healed and is no longer sore. Yet sometimes he still feels the phantom weight of the eggs in his belly or the sensation of them stroking over his prostate while he pushes them out.</p><p>Of course, Vic gets teased mercilessly about the events. Not only is everyone spamming him with egg jokes and recipes, but they send him weird porn videos as well. He won't admit to anyone that the videos actually turn him on.</p><p>Vic feels conflicted about the whole situation. He has never felt so ashamed in his entire life. His anger towards his friends is also still simmering under the surface. Yet, he actually has never felt so turned on in his entire life either. Both being pregnant and giving birth felt amazing, despite all the pain, sweat and tears. It is like the event has unlocked something inside of him. Something underneath his skin that is itching for more.</p><p>Some months later, most of the hubbub has died down. This means that Vic can interact with his "friends" normally again and pretend to the whole thing ever happened. However, he will ever be able to trust them again. Jake is the one exception. He is the only reliable friend he has. Vic is finally able to look him in the face again. Yet something feels different. Jake seems to look at him differently, despite being considerate and being the first to pretend nothing happened. In return Vic looks as Jake with a new form of respect. The man has always been the mom-friend, but how he reacts to a crisis is downright amazing.</p><p>While everyone else seems to have moved on Vic has not. He can not. It feels impossible. The itch has only grown worse. He has tried everything: first old fashioned masturbation and then a series of increasingly strange, fancy and expensive toys. None of it is enough to satisfy the growing need. It's strange. Before the incident, Vic never really played with his ass, but now whatever he does with he always craves something more. None of the toys can really give him what he needs. Thus Vic is forced to give up on that route and starts thinking of an alternative. He starts by doing some research.</p><p>After some patience on Vic's part an opportunity arises. He has saved up a little over a week's worth of vacation days, so he takes the week and an extra Monday off.</p><p>That Saturday night, Vic goes out by himself. He has deliberately chosen a bar that he knows a lot of "foreigners" frequent, but his friends don't. While walking to the bar to order a non-alcoholic drink, Vic looks around. There is a group of four phiemaet at the bar. Perfect. </p><p>Phiemaet are large insectoid creatures standing between six and seven and a half feet tall. They are bipedal, have two pairs of arms and are covered in a shiny armor-like exoskeleton. Most importantly, they know only one gender, so they are all able to lay eggs and the gestation period for the eggs is six to eight days. Again, perfect.</p><p>As Vic approaches the group, his stomach leaps in his throat. He is actually doing this! He has never flirted in his life - at least not that he can remember, but he must have had some game when he was drugged, since he landed h'Eccith. By human standards, Vic is attractive, but he has no idea how that translates to phiemaet standards. Fortunately places like this attract xenophiles (or "alien fuckers"), like himself. If he's lucky this interest in aliens goes both ways and at least one of the phiemaet might give him what he needs.</p><p>The phiemaet stare at Vic as he comes closer and it becomes clear he is approaching their group specifically. Their faces are hard to read, so he is not sure if the staring is good or bad. As far as he can tell, one with a beautiful black iridescent exoskeleton looks at him appraisingly. Hopefully.</p><p>"Hi" Vic starts off, eloquently.</p><p>In response the phiemaet make a bunch of clicking noises that Vic's translator doesn't pick up. From what he has read, these noises in this situation can be interpreted as laughter. Vic feels his face turn red from embarrassment. He is about to turn heel and head straight home and forget that he even attempted this. What was he even thinking?</p><p>Then the pretty one with the black exoskeleton steps towards him and introduces themselves: "Hello, my name is Qherruk."</p><p>"I'm Vic."</p><p>"Pleased to meet you, Vic." Qherruk bobs his head and gestures to the bar.  "Can I buy you a drink?"</p><p>Vic smiles and nods, before remembering that their gestures might not mean the same and saying: "of course."</p><p>As Qherruk puts a hand on Vic's back and starts leading him away, there are more clicking noises from the other phiemaet and Vic's translator picks up the words: "softie-lover". Once they are out of earshot Qherruk leans down to tell him: "I apologize for my friends. I assure you, they weren't making fun of you, but of me."</p><p>Talking to Qherruk is easier than expected. After a few drinks - still non-alcoholic - Vic has discovered that the phiemaet works in trade and has been stationed in this system for about a year. Qherruk talks about their home planet and other planets they have visited. In return Vic has complained about his boring and soulless job and recommend some places to visit. He feels rather boring in comparison. At this point they decide to take it somewhere else. Vic is filled with nervous, excited jitters.</p><p>The pair walks to a nearby hotel that Vic has looked up while beforehand, while he was doing his research. The prices are decent and it doesn't look entirely too dodgy. They discuss and decide to split the cost. To Vic's relief the clerk at the desk merely looks disinterested as they book a room. The two of them make their way up and enter the room.</p><p>After the door clicks closed, they just stare at each other awkwardly for a while. Vic wets his lips and asks: "Have you ah… been with a human before?"</p><p>"Yes." That's good to know. "Have you been with a phiemaet before?" Qherruk bounces the question back.</p><p>"No, but I know what to expect." Meaning Vic has searched about their anatomy extensively, but he doesn't say that out loud, that might sound a little creepy.</p><p>"May I touch you now?" Qherruk is so considerate as to ask, even though it is pretty clear to both what is about to occur. This whole time they have been very respectful and only touched Vic's back and hands occasionally. </p><p>"Please!"</p><p>With that, Qherruk steps closer and ducks their head. They put their hands on Vic's waist and their antennae stroke over his forehead and hair. It tickles a little, but doesn't feel unpleasant. One pair of hands strokes over his back, while the other pair makes its way down his ass and over the backs of his thighs. Then Qherruk lifts Vic off the floor and he lets out an unmanly yelp, scrabbling to hold on to their shoulders and wrapping his legs around their waist. The phiemaet walks a few steps towards the bed before lowering themselves onto it and pulling Vic with them to sit in their lap. He giggles a little from nervousness.</p><p>Taking a deep breath to gather his courage, Vic pulls back enough so he can look into the phiemaet compound eyes. He says "Qherruk, I have a request." with only a slight quiver in his voice.</p><p>"Oh?" Qherruk tilts their head.</p><p>Embarrassment wins out and Vic suddenly feels tongue tied. He ducks his head, breaking eye contact, and stumbles. His mouth opens and closes uselessly for a while. "I uh-" He doesn't want to back out now, he's come so far. "I want you to lay eggs inside of me." His stomach does a flip when he finally manages to get the words out.</p><p>Qherruk makes a low rumbling sound in their throat. The phiemaet's face is hard to read and Vic grows increasingly nervous when they don't reply for some time, nearly squirming in their lap.</p><p>"I know it's weird." Vic tries to backtrack.</p><p>"Perhaps, but to me all humans are weird and I am sure I must seem weird to you as well. However, you are not alone in your interest. There are more people who enjoy that sort of thing."</p><p>"That sort of thing?"</p><p>"Pregnancy kink or breeding kink. It's not uncommon really. I've heard other phiemaet getting this request. Though this is the first time I have been asked personally."</p><p>"Really?" Vic is feeling a bit more hopeful, if not less embarrassed.</p><p>"Yes and it's okay. If it makes you feel good I'll be happy to comply." Gently, Qherruk strokes his hands over Vic's ribs. "On the condition that I get to be there when you lay the eggs."</p><p>Feeling elated Vic grins at Qherruk and nods. "Yes, of course! No problem." </p><p>"Do you want me to fertilize the eggs or not?" Qherruk asks next. </p><p>Fertilized eggs would have a gestation period is six to eight days, but unfertilized would be expelled within a few hours. Vic has considered this. It would be so easy to have this experience and to be done in an evening and not having to worry about the consequences. However, deep down he knows he wants more. He hasn't taken a week off for nothing. Perhaps an option for a future hook-up when he doesn't have that luxury.</p><p>"Fertilized. Please!" Vic grinds down in the phiemaet's lap to try and get them going again. Enough talk!</p><p>Two pairs of hands trail under Vic's shirt, pulling off the offending item over his head. Then Qherruk stops and stares at the marks on his stomach. "What are these?" They ask.</p><p>"Stretch marks. They are scars humans get when their skin is stretched too far too fast."</p><p>It takes a while for Qherruk to process that information. "You've done this before."</p><p>Vic hums and nods while looking away. Technically yes, but this is the first time he has consciously made the decision.</p><p>"Now you're back for more." Qherruk doesn't sound at all judgemental. "You know, I have read that rakher or yugney slime helps with those kinds of marks."</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind, but isn't that stuff super expensive?"</p><p>"Perhaps."</p><p>It looks like Qherruk wants to say something more, but now Vic is really done talking. All of a sudden, he is feeling rather bold, maybe because now he knows he'll get what he wants. To silence the alien, he grabs by the closest pair of hands and places them on his stomach, before leading them up his chest. Qherruk gets the picture and starts stroking over his chest, paying attention to his nipples especially. The two other hands, that are located on Vic's thighs, move too, one making its way towards his crotch and the other to his ass. With two hands rubbing and pinching his nipples, one kneading his ass and the other pawing at his still clothed cock, Vic thinks he might develop a kink for insectoids.</p><p>Not wanting to be a pillow princess, Vic attempts to give as good as he gets. He strokes over Qherruk's armored torso, digging his fingers between the plating. One hand moves up to gently fondle one antenna. These are supposed to be sensitive spots for phiemaet he has discovered while doing his research. If the way Qherruk shudders and pulls him closer, their free antenna brushing more frantically over his head is any indication, said research is proven correct.</p><p>Meanwhile, the hand on Vic 's ass has moved to slip under the waistband of his pants. However, the movement is somewhat limited on account of his belt being in the way, so the hand previously on his crotch now starts fumbling with the belt buckle. When the alien fumbles for too long Vic pushes their hand away to undo the belt buckle himself and while he is at it he opens the button and fly of his pants too. The alien pulls the pants as well as the underwear down, Vic assists by shimmying and temporarily lifting himself off of their lap.</p><p>Once fully naked, Vic settles back in Qherruk's lap, wiggling a little to get comfortable. This motion makes his erect cock grind against the other's hard abdomen and he gasps in pleasure. Looking down, Vic notices that the plates on Qherruk's abdomen are sticking out a little more than before. He knows there is treasure is hidden behind the armor like exoskeleton, covered and protected by the thick plates. This is why phiemaet don't wear any clothes. It's just not necessary. Vic slides his hands down Qherruk's chest to their lower belly.</p><p>Rough, but careful fingers wrap around Vic's prick. More fingers gently prod against his asshole, playing and exploring, but not pushing in. Yet more fingers fondle his nipples. The combined sensations are overwhelming and Vic is distracted from his own explorations. It takes a while for him to pull his mind together enough to continue what he was doing. Eventually his questing hands find their prize when they stroke over the bump in Qherruk's abdominal plates. Vic's fingers trace the line between the two middle plates where they have started opening up. He traces over the edges and the gap opens further. When he briefly slips two fingertips in something is pushing back against them.</p><p>With more coaxing from clever fingers the thing starts coming out. Vic watches intently as the two abdominal plates split even further and Qherruk's ovipositor slides out. It looks glorious! It is semi translucent, big and dripping. The tip is blunt and thick. Vic is drooling from just looking at it. He trails with his fingers over the considerable length and imagines what is about to happen.</p><p>Once the ovipositor has fully extended, Qheruk's strong arms maneuver Vic so he is on his knees in their lap, with his front pressed against their chest and the organ resting against his ass. The movement causes the organ to slide against his hole and spreading the natural lubricant there. It feels cold against his overheated skin, but it is probably just around room temperature. Vic shivers from anticipation. </p><p>Then Vic holds on to Qherruk’s shoulders for leverage and he starts lowering himself. Soon, the tip of the significant organ is pushing against his anus. Qherruk keeps their member in position while Vic does his best to relax his muscles. With combined effort, the blunt tip finally breaches him. It is thick and Vic is already shaking with effort after the first few inches, even though this is just the beginning. He manages to take about a third of the length inside before he needs to take a small break and catch his breath.</p><p>Qherruk makes deep rumbling sound. "So soft! So warm." They hold Vic steady and distract him by stroking their hands over his thighs and caressing his chest.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Vic relaxes further to take even more in. Slowly, inch after inch, the thick tool is pressing inside of him. He already feels incredibly full, yet there is still more to go and after that he will be filled in another way. Briefly, Vic regrets the decisions that let him here. It feels like there is no end to the massive ovipositor. Until finally, Vic is properly settled with Qherruk’s hips flush to his ass and he is sure he can feel the thing in the back of his throat. He is panting from effort.</p><p>"So big!" Vic gasps</p><p>Kindly, Qherruk waits patiently for Vic to adjust and catch his breath, while continuing to stroke and caress. Then the alien holds Vic’s tights a little harder and asks: "Are you ready?" </p><p>Vic can only nod frantically.</p><p>This coupling is nothing like fucking, not the way humans do it anyway. Qherruk remains still. The only thing that moves is the ovipositor. It flexes and settles inside of Vic. He moves his hips in small circles, which is plenty of stimulation with the mere size of the thing.</p><p>After a while, the ovipositor starts expanding as the first egg is transported through it. Vic's body stretches around the sphere being pushed inside. That is an entirely alien sensation. Once it is in, the egg drags across his prostate, while moving through the entire length of the organ. Vic sees stars and he shudders. The egg leaves the ovipositor through the tip, buried deep inside of his body.</p><p>Qherruk adjusts, moving the organ slightly to find a place for the next egg. Then, the ovipositor starts expanding again as the second egg is being forced inside of Vic's ass. This egg also strokes right over his prostate as it is moved deeper. Vic moans from the stimulation. His cock is leaking copious amounts of precome. The sphere is deposited inside of him. Almost immediately the third egg follows. The third egg too drags over is G-spot. By this point Vic is panting and his muscles are drawing taut. This makes the stimulation of his prostate even more intense.</p><p>Then something inside Vic snaps and he orgasms. Semen is forced out of his prick with near explosive force, making his body quiver and the edges of his vision turn fuzzy. A shaky moan escapes his lips. Qherruk strokes him through the shaking. The eggs have come to a temporary halt, giving Vic a small break. Panting heavily, Vic comes down from his high, ears buzzing and tears on his face.</p><p>Patiently, Qherruk waits until Vic's breathing is mostly back to normal. Only then does the next egg come. Egg number four stretches his hole, enters him, drags across his prostate on its way deeper inside, and is then placed there. Qherruk adjusts briefly and the process repeats for the fifth egg. By now, Vic can actually notice the eggs expanding his belly. It is slightly uncomfortable. The skin of his stomach feels stretched, a strange yet familiar feeling. Despite this he is already sporting an erection once more. While pushing in the sixth egg, Qherruk notices his discomfort and starts stroking his rounded belly. He is crying again, but this time from overstimulation. Qherruk gives him another short break.</p><p>“Do you want to stop? There are only a couple left to go.” the Phiemaet asks.</p><p>Frantically, Vic shakes his head. “Don’t stop!”</p><p>Next comes the seventh egg. Stretching Vic, stimulating his prostate and displacing the other egg while it is being planted in his belly. His balls are drawing tight and his toes curl. He huffs. Then egg number eight follows. It drags over his G-spot and pushes him over the edge. Somehow, Vic manages to come a second time. He is gasping as semen pumps from his cock in waves, adding to the mess. His are ringing and vision briefly turns spotty. Qherruk strokes his shoulders and thighs until he returns to earth.</p><p>Finally Qherruk says: “That’s all of them."</p><p>Sighing in relief, Vic sags against Qherruk. The alien continues sweetly stroking him, as the large organ slowly retreats.</p><p>It is silent for some time. Qherruk waits until Vic has calmed, before asking: “The eggs still need to be fertilized. Are you absolutely certain that is what you want?”</p><p>“Please!” Vic looks at the other's face, attempting to look determined, despite the tears.</p><p>By that time, Qherruk's ovipositor has fully retreated. Now a different looking organ starts appearing from the same gap between the abdominal plates. A cock this time. It is smaller and pointier than the ovipositor, but around the base it is about the same width. Since Vic's asshole is so loose now the prick enters him easily. However, because he is overstimulated, he still feels every inch as it goes in.</p><p>Again Qherruk doesn’t really fuck Vic. They hold still, while the cock sort of moves on its own as it flexes and settles. A sticky lukewarm fluid pours from the member. Vic’s prick does an interested twitch, but that is all it does anymore, no longer able to get erect. Qherruk's semen fills any gaps left between the eggs, rounding out Vic's belly even more.</p><p>When Vic thinks he can't get much bigger the flow of liquid trickles to a stop. Qherruk pulls out gently and their dick retreats behind their abdominal plates. Vic sags heavily against them.</p><p>Qherruk turns and kneels on the bed to gently lay Vic on the mattress. Then they duck out for a minute only to return with a wet rag. Gingerly the alien cleans the mess Vic made of himself. After a second of hesitation they lie down beside him.</p><p>Despite Qherruk not being the most comfortable person to embrace, with their hard exoskeleton, Vic cuddles with them. At least he feels safely wrapped up in the four arms. "You're so sweet. Thank you." Vic's voice sounds wrecked.</p><p>The only reply from the alien is a deep rumble. The two of them stay in comfortable silence for some time.</p><p>Only when Vic is nearly falling asleep, Qherruk breaks the silence. "Do you want me to stay?" they ask.</p><p>"No, that's okay. I've done this before."</p><p>"Very well then." Qherruk takes Vic’s phone from the nightstand and enters their number in the contact list. "I want to be there when you are laying, so call me when that happens. If anything is the matter or you have questions don't hesitate to contact me either." They give Vic his phone back as they say this. Then they gather their things. Finally they pause at the doorway to way to say “I'll see you soon.” before Vic is left alone.</p><p>For a while Vic just lies there, basking in his own satisfaction and softly rubbing his belly. He hasn’t felt this amazing since he gave birth to the flyx eggs. He dozes in the hotelbed for quite some time before deciding he really should get going. Vic checks out and walks home feeling fulfilled.</p><p>-</p><p>The first two days, Vic lives in utter bliss. It all feels even better than he remembered! The way the eggs shift in his belly and the weight of it against his prostate when he shifts just so is all glorious. However, his euphoria is quickly shattered on the third day by the doorbell ringing. When he looks through the peephole, he spies two familiar figures, Jake and Novak. They must have come over for a surprise visit. Vic is horrified! Immediately, he makes the split decision to pretend he is not home, while standing in the hallway with bated breath. The doorbell rings second time and a third time.</p><p>“Hm, he must not be home.” Vic can hear Novak mumble through the door.</p><p>Yes! I am not home. Please, leave!</p><p>“Well, it’s not like he was going on an actual trip, so he is probably just out getting some food.” Jake replies.</p><p>“Or he might just be gaming and not hear the bell.”</p><p>“Let’s call him and see.”</p><p>No no no! Vic is about to be betrayed by his own phone! He makes a grab for it, to try silence it before it starts ringing, but no such luck. Then he fumbles and drops it on the floor to boot. Now his ringtone is downright taunting him. He can’t even bend over to grab his phone off the floor. Instead he has to go down on his knees to get it to shut up. Then he freezes, hoping that his friends did not hear him, but he knows that the walls are paper thin and he knows deep down that he is fucked.</p><p>“Vic, we heard that. Are you okay?” Jake calls out.</p><p>Curse everything! The timing! His phone! His clumsiness! The walls! Jake’s caring nature! Vic, still sitting on the floor, just gives up and sags against the wall like a string has been cut. He groans and buries his face in his hands. Jake has the extra key and Vic knows that his friend will use it if he won’t open the door himself soon. Right now, he can’t even be bothered to get up and he is just going to let it happen.</p><p>“I’m going to use my key, Vic.”</p><p>Indeed Jake does use the spare key. Vic hears the door get unlocked and then the door opens. Some footsteps indicate that both Jake and Novak have stepped inside. The door closes. Then it is quiet, the only sound is their breathing. Vic is still hiding his face in his hands. However, he is unable to hide his shame. He can’t bear to look up, but he knows he is being looked at and judged. The tension feels electric.</p><p>Novak breaks the silence by huffing with laughter. “Again?”</p><p>Shame burns like a fire. Vic shrinks further into himself, wishing that the floor would swallow him whole. Then he hears a strange noise and Novak hissing “auch”, which makes him think Jake might have hit Novak.</p><p>“Are you hurt?” asks Jake.</p><p>Vic shakes his head.</p><p>“Come” Jake helps Vic off the floor and ushers him to the living room.</p><p>Before Vic knows it, he is on the couch, swaddled in blankets and holding a steaming mug of tea. This means he has had to stop hiding his face, but he still refuses to look at either of his friends, staring transfixed into the swirling liquid in the cup instead. Jake has sat down beside him and Novak is sitting across in one of the chairs.</p><p>Jake is the one to ask first: “What happened?”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it.” Vic mumbles into his mug.</p><p>“Did you get freaky with some alien again?” Novak chuckles. “You’d think you would have learned from the first time.”</p><p>That triggers all the anger and frustration from the previous experience, which had definitely not been Vic's own fault. “I don’t even remember that, so really the only thing I learnt, is to never going drinking with you assholes again!” he spats.</p><p>“Okay, so you were just being stupid this time?"</p><p>“Fuck you!” Honestly, Vic is actually relieved that Novak believes that he just made a stupid mistake. It is much better than the alternative and telling what really happened. He did in fact learn plenty from last time, those are just all the wrong things. A blush forms on his cheeks as he thinks back to a few days ago, when he asked Qherruk to fill him with eggs.</p><p>"Fine. I'm leaving! Good luck with this shit!" and Novak walks out the door. Vic is certain everyone will know soon.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jake is still there and he is looking at Vic like he is trying to solve a puzzle. Vic wants to hide from his scrutiny. Jake is definitely smart enough to figure out what is really going on.<br/>
 <br/>
“So, do you know what did you hook up with?” Jake talks slowly as he asks this.</p><p>“A giant insect person." Vic is not good at lying. "Phiemaet, I think.”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“Three days ago.”</p><p>For some time, Jake remains quiet while watching Vic with that appraising look again. Vic nearly squirms in his seat. There is no way Jake has not put one and one together. With the way things went down last time. The fact that despite the pain, sweat and tears, Vic had had the most intense and terrifying orgasm he ever had, while laying those eggs. Jake has definitely noticed while he was helping and consoling him. It is also obvious how his holidays align perfectly with the gestation time of phiemaet eggs. Vic is waiting to be called out, but that doesn't happen.</p><p>Instead, after what feels like forever, Jake looks away and sighs. “I worry about you, Vic.”</p><p>Vic doesn't know what to say to that, so he doesn't say anything at all. Now he feels guilty. He never meant to make Jake worry. Especially not after everything Jake has done for him.</p><p>After a while Jake puts a hand on his shoulder and stands up. "I should go. If you need anything at all please call me." With that Jake leaves and Vic is left with his stomach in tangles and cold tea.</p><p>-</p><p>Of course, word spreads about Vic's second pregnancy! Once again he is absolutely flooded with messages containing egg jokes. Curse his luck! Fuck Novak! Fortunately, as he currently is not at the workplace, he can ignore most of it, for now. He doesn't even want to think what things will be like when he returns next week. Right now, he just wants to enjoy himself, while he still can. Then he still needs to lay the eggs before he has to go back to work.</p><p>On the fourth day, Vic takes a picture of himself showing off his belly on a whim and decides to send it to Qherruk, while stating that he is doing well. Almost immediately, Qherruk sends him a message in return to tell him that he looks good. From that point the alien sends him daily messages to check how he is doing and if he needs anything. It's quite sweet really.</p><p>The week is over way too quickly and it is almost time for Vic to give birth. He is getting a little nervous. This, naturally, is the time his friends show up again. He doesn't even bother to try and pretend he isn't home and opens the door to let Jake, Novak and Derek in.</p><p>Derek takes one look at Vic and snorts. "Ah, so it's true."</p><p>Clapping a hand on Vic 's shoulder, Novak says: "We're here for moral support. Sorry for being a dick earlier." Vic would be moved if Novak even looked remotely sorry.</p><p>At least Jake looks a little apologetic. “Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t going through this alone and the others decided to tag along.” he explains quietly so the other two don't hear.</p><p>Now Vic does feel a little touched and a bit embarrassed. Jake has good intentions of course. Too bad Vic doesn’t want any of his friends here at the moment, including Jake. How could he possibly get his friends to leave? He can hardly explain that he was about to call his "baby-daddy" over to help him. With his friends here he wonders if he still should. He has promised Qherruk, but the idea of his friends meeting the alien, makes him very uncomfortable. Vic decides to hold his tongue for now.</p><p>The four of them settle down in the living room and watch movies for some time. This feels eerily similar to last time Vic was in this position. Vic is not at all paying attention to what is happening on screen. Instead, he is trying to find out Derek’s and Novak’s true motives. He knows he can trust Jake, but that is not true for the other two. Derek had been there then too and while that time could be chalked up to coincidence and curiosity, this time it certainly can’t. Vic realizes, that either Derek or Derek must have taken that picture of him and he starts to suspect it was Derek. As for Novak? Well, he’s an asshole and probably just here to make fun of Vic.</p><p>Halfway through the second movie, Vic’s belly starts cramping. There is an increasing pressure on his belly and lower back. This time he knows what it is at least. It’s starting. He holds out for as long as he can, before giving Jake a look and stalking off to the bathroom. Jake follows wordlessly and locks the bathroom door behind him. The bathroom is a lot smaller than his friend’s and there is no bathtub. Vic sits on the toilet gently rocking while Jake leans against the door. The cramps and pressure seems to increase quicker than last time. Vic hisses through his teeth. He should send Qherruk a message.</p><p>There is a knock at the door and Novak's voice carries through: "Do you need anything?"</p><p>"Fuck off and go home!" Vic grits out.</p><p>Just as Vic has managed to pull up Qherruk's information on screen and he wants to type a message, he gasps and drops the phone. Suddenly, his shorts are wet and slimy. He feels fluid runs down the toilet and his legs. He has to push!</p><p>Immediately, Jake is there, pulling Vic off the toilet and maneuvering him to sit in the shower with his back against the wall. At the same time Vic's phone starts ringing. When Vic is sitting, Jake hastily janks his soiled pants off and Vic can't even feel self conscious about that anymore.</p><p>Then Jake looks at Vic's phone at the floor. He reaches out, picks up the phone and glances at the screen. Vic already knows who is calling, but there is no stopping this conversation from happening now. Jake looks thoughtful as he presses the answer call button. "Hello! No, this is a friend of Vic's. Are you the baby-daddy? Yes, it is already starting." Jake stays quiet for a while, probably because Qherruk is talking. Then he tells them the address. He hangs up and looks back at Vic. "He will be there in 15 minutes."</p><p>There is no way Vic can wait that long. The eggs have lined up and are pressing hard against his lower abdomen. He needs to start pushing immediately! Huffing, he lifts his legs by holding the backs of his thighs. Then he grits his teeth and bears down. Jake is by his side in a second. It is a struggle to get the first eggs down. These eggs are much larger than the flyx eggs and not as flexible. On the plus side, he will only have to lay eight of them instead of 200.</p><p>For way too long, Vic pushes and pushes without anything happening. It feels hopeless. Already, he is crying and sweating. Jake is there, comforting him and reminding him to breathe, all while keeping an eye on his progress. Vic needs to take breaks, to not overexert himself, but every time he stops to catch his breath it feels like the eggs move back deeper inside. Way too slowly, the first egg moves into place. Now it rests right against Vic's prostate and his cock twitches with interest. What feels like an eternity later, the egg is almost there. It is so close he can almost feel it breaching, but it just doesn't want to come out!</p><p>Fuck! Just a little further. The sphere is so wide, it drags torturously slow against Vic's prostate. For a second, it breaches, but it pops right back inside when he takes a breath. He sobs in frustration. Jake says something he can't hear. Vic takes another breath and pushes and keeps pushing. Then the widest part is out the rest follows immediately.</p><p>Finally! The first egg is out! Vic collapses, panting. Jake takes the egg in his hand and holds it up for Vic to see. It's about the size of a grapefruit and the shell is iridescent black, like its parent. It looks sort of pretty, but Vic has only a moment to admire it.</p><p>"Do you know how many?" Jake asks.</p><p>"Eight!"</p><p>Before Vic continues Jakes makes him drink some water. Then Vic holds his legs up and starts bearing down on the second egg. Once again, the object presses hard against his prostate. Vic's cock becomes erect from the stimulation and is leaking thick globs of pre.</p><p>There is some commotion going on on the other side of the door. The sound of laughter follows. Vic doesn't really focus on it until he hears knocking.</p><p>"Your baby-daddy has arrived." Novak says through the door.</p><p> "More like an egg daddy, am I right?" Derek jokes and both of them laugh.</p><p>The bathroom is so small, Jake doesn't have to detangle from Vic to unlock the door. The door opens and Qherruk walks in, carrying an odd looking container. For a brief moment, they give Jake an appraising look, which Jake returns. Without uttering a word, the alien goes on their knees next to Jake and Vic and places the canister on the floor. They greet Vic by leaning and stroking their antennae over his forehead. With two hands they open the container, carefully take the egg from the floor and place it inside the container, while another hand is on Vic's shoulder.</p><p>Unfortunately, Qherruk has not shut the door behind them when they went in. This means that Derek and Novak have the opportunity to take a peek. Vic hardly even notices, since he is busy pushing the second egg out. The widest part of the egg is almost out! His prick is hard as rock. Then the wide part is out and the whole egg follows. His cock twitches. Qherruk catches the egg. Vic lets his legs go and falls onto his back.</p><p>With a furious look, Jake gets up and physically drags Derek and Novak away from the door. Loud protests can be heard from somewhere in the apartment. Taking Jakes position, Qherruk pets Vic's hair and hands him the water bottle, while waiting until he is ready to expel the next egg. With one hand they put the second egg in the canister. With a loud bang, the apartment door slams shut and Jake returns, still fuming. When he looks at Vic he pauses and schools his expression.</p><p>Jake looks thoughtful as he says: "It might be better if you squat."</p><p>Qherruk makes a noise in agreement.</p><p>"I can't." Vic gasps. There is no way he will be able to stay in a squatting position for too long. He has nothing to hold on to. His legs are already shaking.</p><p>With a rumbling noise, Qherruk thinks this over. Then they move to kneel behind Vic and pull him up onto his feet. Four strong arms hold Vic up, one pair on his hips and the other on his shoulders. He is forced into a squatting position, while he doesn't have to support his own weight. Jake goes to sit at Vic's front.</p><p>"Is this okay?" Qherruk asks.</p><p>Vic nods.</p><p>In this position, Vic lays the third and fourth egg in relatively quick succession. An egg comes down, pushing against his prostate all the way out, his hole stretches around the significant width, and then the egg plops out. Jake is there to catch it and put it in the container. Rince. Repeat. The stimulation is maddening. Vic can feel his balls drawing taut. His muscles are quivering.</p><p>Then the dam breaks. Vic explodes. The force of his orgasm shakes his whole body. He can feel the pleasure being pulled from deep inside his balls. His toes curl. He lets out a hoarse yell. His vision whites out. He feels tingly all over. Slowly, Vic comes back down, panting and shuddering, covered with his own tears, drool and semen</p><p>Overly sensitive, Vic groans, squirms and taps Qherruk's hand. The alien catches on and lays him down. Jake feeds him some more water.</p><p>"You're halfway through."</p><p>When Vic has calmed down a little Qherruk changes their positions again. They sit down on the floor with their back leaning against the wall and Vic sitting in their lap chest to back. With one pair of hands he grabs the backs of Vic's thighs to hold them up while the other pair holds and strokes his shoulders.</p><p>The flow of eggs is facilitated by the new position, but it is less taxing for Vic. The last half of the eggs starts coming down. Egg five is pushed out and Vic's prick twitches. Egg six has him growing erect. Egg seven makes his dick leak copious amounts of precome. He feels something building again. Somehow, both less intense than the first, because he has already finished once, yet more intense at the same time, because he is so sensitive.</p><p>Egg number eight is forced out. The very last one, finally. It is the straw that broke the camel's back. Vic orgasms again. It feels less explosive than the first one. It is more a wave of pleasure moving from deep down his toes to the top of his head. He still sees stars and lets out a wrecked sounding groan. Vic is slower to come down this time, he remains pleasantly buzzing.</p><p>Jake cleans him with a wet rag, while Qherruk holds him. In his post orgasmic haze his heart does a strange lurch. Both of them are so sweet to him. He would like to be in this position more often.</p><p>“You did well, Vic” Qherruk says while petting Vic’s head. "Are you going to be okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, I just need some rest." Vic mumbles sedately.</p><p>Gently, Qherruk carries Vic off to bed and deposits him on the covers, while Jake takes the egg filled canister. Now that Vic is starting to come down from his high he gets a little nervous. Thus, even though he feels completely drained, he fights to keep his eyes open, dreading what Jake and Qherruk will do now that all the excitement has died down.</p><p>Then Jake turns to Qherruk. "I don't think we have been introduced. I am Jake." He holds out his hand.</p><p>For a moment the alien just stares at the outstretched limb, seemingly confused, before they take it and shake Jakes hand. "Call me Qherruk." They regard Jake for some time before asking: "Are you Vic's partner?"</p><p>"Just a friend."</p><p>"A very good friend I would say.” Qherruk continues to stare at Jake, studying him, though not in an unfriendly way. "I don't think there are a lot of people who would do this for their friends. You looked like you knew what you were doing."</p><p>“I've done this before."</p><p>“Indeed?” The phiemaet makes some throaty clicking noises, while still looking at Jake. </p><p>It is silent for a while, but then Qherruk looks away and turns to Vic. "I must be going." The alien leans over Vic to gently bump their foreheads together. They make a rumbling noise and their antennae stroke over Vic's hair. Something is pushed in Vic's hand before Qherrruk pulls away. "Goodbye Vic, you can call or text me anytime." </p><p>Finally Qherruk turns back to Jake one last time to incline their head in his direction. "Bye Jake.” With that they take the container of eggs and leave.</p><p>Then it is just Jake and Vic left. Vic looks at the thing Qherruk gave him and a dumb smile appears on his face when he sees it's a bottle of yugney slime. Finally, he allows sleep to overtake him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It became too long and since these "chapters" can be read as standolalone stories as well, I decided to make it into a series.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Also follow me on <a href="http://twitter.com/pychrapus">Twitter</a>! I post updates, previews and sometimes art.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>